


This Here City Is For The Lonely Ones

by SacredPhil (Helixhalifax)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ????? Kind of?, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, accidentally married, aeroplane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helixhalifax/pseuds/SacredPhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: SOME SWEARING</p><p>Dan is a high flying business man who has no time for delays in his schedule, but with a plane that just won’t go and upbeat, eccentric, graphic designer Phil bothering him from the next seat over, will a booking error by the travel company, which leads to room sharing, tip him over the edge or be just enough to change his crusty ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Here City Is For The Lonely Ones

It was his third plane in a week and Daniel Howell was ready to use it to catch up on missed sleep. Sleep had become increasingly in demand in Dan's life since his promotion to head of the British Isles franchising branch, a title which was far more trouble than it was worth. It meant nearly bi-weekly planes to Scotland or Ireland or some other shit-hole.  
Regardless of the crappiness of his job it paid well, not well enough to vouch him anything more than cattle-class seats, but well enough to keep him happy.  
He sat in the tiny uncomfortable seat, whipped out his neck pillow, wound it around his head and settled in.  
Just as he was getting comfortable, someone threw themselves into the chair beside him. Dan cracked an eyelid to see who it was.  
The young man had bright blue eyes, black hair with a ridiculously long fringe and an incredibly nervous smile.  
'Hi!' The man said as he thrust a trembling hand towards Dan.  
'I'm Phil Lester! How are you?'  
Dan shook his hand and replied 'Daniel Howell. I'm doing fine. How are you?'  
'Fine, fine.' Phil said looking around. 'Actually' he snapped his attention to Dan. 'I'm so excited! This is only the second time I've ever been on an aeroplane!' He admitted still shaking Dan's hand violently.  
'Alright. Don't break my wrist.' Dan huffed removing his hand from Phil's grasp.  
'Daniel Howell' Phil said drawing out the final syllables of both words. 'It's a bit long. Dan Howell has a better ring to it. Mind if I call you Dan?'  
'Yeah sure whatever.' Dan said turning his attention once more to his nap.

'Hey. Hey Dan.' Phil woke him with a mixture of seat jostling and arm shoving.  
'What, what? Are we there?' Dan said drowsily.  
'No, but the beverage lady's coming. Do you want anything?'  
'No, I don't wan- Are we actually flying?'  
'No. Didn't you hear the announcement? There's been last minute engine work.' Dan groaned. Exactly what he needed, delays.

The perky fight attendant looked up from her clipboard of names and flashing her toothiest smile chimed 'Mr and Mr Lester-Howell. What can I get you?'  
'No,no. Mr Howell' Dan said indicating to himself. 'And Mr Lester.' Then to Phil.  
'Oops! Must be a mistake on the register! My apologies! Can I get you anything?'  
'I'm right.' Dan said and turned, leaving Phil to deal with the beverage lady.

Dan had barely begun to drift off when an announcement came over the speakers. A heavily accented voice proclaimed from above 'We are experiencing some pretty major technical difficulties, so we'll be asking you to disembark and then we'll find you a different plane and get you on your way.'  
Fucking excellent. Abso-fucking-lutely excellent. Exactly what he wanted, to be stuck in an airport till closing and get home at fucking midnight. Perfect.  
Regardless of where he would have like to tell the guy on the speakers to shove his instructions, he followed them. Removing his neck pillow from around his neck and shoving it viciously into his carry-on.

'Hey! Dan!' The annoyingly optimistic tones of Phil Lester flew towards him in the terminal. Dan spun, thinking that perhaps he had managed to leave something on the plane.  
'I managed to get the last pizza! And it's pepperoni! How lucky right? Do you wanna share? I mean unless you've got, like, a weird plane clique that you wanna hang out with.'  
Phil ran towards him, making an interesting sight, bright red converse skidding, little blue carry-on suitcase wheeling wildly behind him, and pizza box balanced precariously in his hand. A small smile dawned on Dan's face, despite his best intentions. It was, after all, possibly the nicest thing anyone had done for him in months.  
'Sure Phil. I'll show you my favourite coffee shop.'

'So' Phil said between a mouthful of pizza and a sip of coffee, bought for him by Dan. 'If you've got a favourite coffee shop you must come here all the time.'  
'Yeah. I do a lot of traveling. I'm head of the British Isles franchising branch.' Dan said mouth still half full of pizza.  
'Of what company?'  
'If I told you I'd have to kill you' Dan winked.  
'Come on! Not even a hint?'  
'Alright. It rhymes with barstucks' Phil burst out laughing.  
Once they'd both regained some semblance of sanity Dan asked  
'What do you do then?'  
'I'm a freelance graphic designer. I was just in Whales to see a client.'  
'And what does that entail?'  
'I just draw stuff for people. They want a logo, I draw a logo, they want something cute to put on a t-shirt, I draw something cute to put on a t-shirt.'  
'That's actually pretty cool.'  
At that point, nearly all the way through their dinner of pizza and coffee, a commotion was brought to their attention. A small crowd had begun to gather around the dark windows next to their gate.

A small man was standing on an unstable looking grey table attached to the grey seats.  
'Attention! Attention!' He shouted over the din, presumably to call attention to his tiny self.  
'Hi. So basically your plane is out of commission and we are, at this time, unable to locate a replacement.' There was uproar. Tired babies screamed as their tired parents screamed, stuffy old man made that sort of brough-hough noise that they make when they are inconvenienced. The tiny man was waving his hands at the general noise of indignation arisen from the crowd.  
'Attention! Attention! We apologise for the delay and understand some of you have children. So we will be putting you all up in a hotel, free of charge, for the night. We have organised a plane for tomorrow morning at 10 with boarding at 9. Thank you for your cooperation.' There was a huff of discomfort from everyone present. Dan looked at Phil and shrugged. It's not like he had anyone waiting up at home.

Dan and Phil boarded the third bus to arrive at the airport, destined for their hotel together. They took a seat together, to avoid having to sit next to some sweaty middle aged man.  
By the time they got to the reception of the hotel it was already half one and they were both exhausted.  
So exhausted, in fact, that they completely failed to notice that the receptionist had referred to them as Mr and Mr Lester-Howell and handed them their identical room keys.  
They did however notice when they both asked the lift attendant for the floor number of suite 302.  
'No, Phil, that's my hotel number. What's yours? It's on the card.'  
Dan said snatching Phil's key card out of his hand.  
'Shit.' Dan said comparing his and Phil's cards.  
'They've given us the same room by mistake!'  
'Sirs? What room do you want?  
Before dan could say anything Phil said 'Just take us to 302.' Then turning to the argumentative Dan 'we can sort it out in the hotel room instead of wasting these people's time.' He said indicating to their lift buddies. Dan merely grumbled in response.

'God, I'm going to have to call the reception. It could take upwards of an hour to get a room, if I can get one at all that is. They probably can't free up a room for me at this point, which would mean they'd have to get a trundle bed or something. Once we go through the room hubbub and then the trundle thing I probably won't get more that 3 hours sleep, and in that case, why even bother with the room? And God they'll hate me for causing such a commotion. I'll have to-'  
'Just don't. Just share the bed with me. I don't mind. We should order room service though. I'm starved!' Phil interrupted and flipped through the menu.  
'I'm liking the sound of the club sandwich. What do you want?' Phil said offhandedly, to cover up the fact that he was in fact very nervous to share a bed with Dan, possibly the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on, and tossed him the menu.

Their wake up call came across the phone and Phil, being closer, answered it groggily.  
'Mmhllo?'  
'Wake up call for Mr and Mr Lester-Howell. Good morning.' A chirpy voice, far too chirpy for this time of morning, answered.  
'Mmh right, umm' He stretched out and yawned 'Morning.'  
He hung up and rolled over to Dan.  
'Ready for our plane ride Mr Lester-Howell?' Phil said with a light smile at Dan's curly morning hair.  
'Ready when you are Mr. Lester-Howell.'  
Dan and Phil were standing side by side waiting for the baggage carousel to bring their bags around when Dan turned suddenly to Phil.  
'Thank you. I think this is the best time I've had in years. You've really made what could have been a totally rubbish couple hours into fantastic ones. So yeah, thanks.'  
Phil closed his eyes praying he wasn't reading this wrong.  
'Do you want to maybe go out sometime?' Phil breathed out.  
Without looking at Phil a massive grin spread across Dan's face.  
'Sounds good, Mr. Lester-Howell.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one where where my writing picks up and I'm very happy about this.


End file.
